77 Moments
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Just because they're heroes, doesn't mean they can never be stupid, normal teenagers.  A series of one-shots, in which the team makes total derps of themselves... or just act completely idiotic.
1. Car

**I got bored... again :P**

**These will all be short :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cars and Doughnuts<strong>

"Bostom Creme!"

"Jelly!"

"Chocolate!"

Robin sighed. "Shut it! I can't remember all of them!" he groaned.

Wally grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote on it. "Just use this, then."

After everyone wrote down what kind of doughnut they wanted, and then handed it to the boy wonder.

Robin raised an eyebrow when he looked at it. "10 Chocolate? What the heck Wally?"

"Metabolism!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. So... two jelly's for Conner, 10 Chocolates for Wally, 2 Boston Cremes for Artemis and M'gann." he said, before getting out of his friends truck.

He ignored him when he called to him... probably trying to change his mind. He walked into the Dunkin Doughnuts.

"What can I get you?" an obviously-grumpy girl said, looking at him.

"Uh... Two Jelly doughnuts, 10 chocolate, 2 boston cremes, and 6 waters, please." he said, and she walked away to get his order.

She came back a second later. "We only have 5 chocolate."

"Uh... then 5 chocolate and chocolate frosted."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, and Robin felt a little annoyed. She didn't have to be grumpy towards him.

After a minute, he paid the lady, and left with his friends food. He walked over to where the car was, and got in.

"Okay-"

"Who are you?"

He looked over to see some old guy sitting there, looking at him in shock.

"Uh... I'm sorry... I-"

"Get out of my car!" The man said, and threw his coffee on him.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" Robin jumped out of the car, being careful not to squish the doughnuts.

"Leave me alone!" The old man then yelled, throwing his doughnut and cup at him. The cup landed on his head, and the doughnut hit him in the face, and when it fell, chocolate was all over it.

The man drove away. Robin was shocked for a second before getting up, grabbing the doughnuts, and looking around. He saw his car on the other side of the lot.

They were laughing.

He glared at them, and they all shut up.

He walked over and opened the door, still glaring. Wally laughed nervously.

"Please don't hurt the doughnuts... or us."


	2. Halloween Hayride

**2nd one-shot...Halloween Chapter!**

**ALL ONE-SHOTS _WILL_ BE SHORT! Most they'll be is usually 200-500... sometimes 1000 :P  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2: Hayride**

* * *

><p>"Look at the guy that looks like a pig!"<p>

"There's another 'old lady' with a baby carriage..."

"Hit and run grandma!"

"Shut up, Baywatch-"

"Grim Reaper!"

"... tractor."

The Young Justice team, and Roy, in their civvies, had decided they would all go out to some Halloween park.

Now, they were in line for the hay ride. Though... it wasn't really a hay ride. No hay, only ride!

"This place is _not_ scary." Wally scoffed, turning away from the Frankenstein movie.

"It can get pretty creep with the chainsaw guys-"

"Artemis, there are no chainsaw guys! That would be... stupid."

"Whatever, Baywatch." Artemis said, as they handed the man their tickets.

"We're going as one group, right?"

"Duh."

The 7 teens got onto the ride. One one side there was Artemis, Conner, Kaldur'ahm, and M'gann. On the other was Robin, Roy, and Wally.

Some guy, who introduced himself as Bob, got up onto the tractor 'hay ride' with a microphone. Nobody listened as he began to talk.

"This isn't even scary..." Wally muttered as some guy jumped out at them. He heard the gasps and screams of surprised from behind him.

"You people are wimps!"

The chainsaw guy was there, 'attacking'.

"You're such a kill-joy!" Artemis snapped, as the chainsaw guy glared at Wally. The speedster glared right back.

Some guy started running by, with some ugly, ugly, mask on.

"You're ugly!" Wally yelled to him, and he stopped and turned to the red-head.

"So? You're ugly, too!" he yelled. That caused the whole team to laugh, of course.

"Someone agrees with me-"

"Shut up, Artemis..."

10 minutes later after the ride ended, the 7 teens made their way back to where everything else was. They mainly ignored the people who were walking by trying to scare them.

"This place is supposed to be scary! Where is the scary part!" Wally asked, again.

"Dude, calm down! We get it; you don't think it's scary." Robin grumbled, annoyed with how his friend said it over, and over, and over...

"What-"

He was cut off by a LOUD noise behind them. They turned around to see a guy with his chainsaw, holding it over Wally's head.

He screamed like a little girl, and began running down the parking lot, being careful to not go too fast until he was out of sight. The remaining teens watched in shocked silence before cracking up, as the guy with the chainsaw followed. The speedster had already disappeared.

"There goes Mr. Fearless..."

* * *

><p><strong>This happened to me... so funny :P<strong>


	3. Chalkboard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**This is also based on something that happened in rl. My bf did this, and it was actually really funny :P He's okay...**

* * *

><p>"Richard, could you fill the water bucket and clean the board?" the teacher asked, pointing at the green board behind her. It was really a mess... and it just had to be cleaned if they were to use it at all.<p>

"Sure, Ms._ (Insert name here :P)" he said, and left. Artemis watched, trying to figure out where she had seen the freshman before. He was so familiar. Had he gone to Gotham North ...

Then she remembered he had been going to Gotham Academy since Bruce Wayne took him in when his parents died. Someone had mentioned his past to her when she first joined Gotham Academy, and she had looked into it.

The 13-year-old returned with the bucket, and grabbed the sponge and started cleaning the board, while the teacher did something o her computer.

She watched as he attempted to get the top of the board, which was just out of his reach, and the board started drying-

"Mr. Grayson, the board looks like you drew fireworks on it." the teacher told him. He looked over, and grinned.

"Sorry-"

"You move the sponge _down_, not _diagonal." _she said, and Artemis could see he was about to do something either stupid or... weird. So, she took out her phone and started recording.

"Okay! _Dooowwwwnnn!" _he said, dragging the sponge down the board, and even that was a little uneven.

"Rich-"

_"Dowwwnnn!"_ he turned to the teacher, as the class laughed.

The teacher hesitated, before rolling her eyes and smiling. "Just clean the board quietly." she told him, and he did. Until he started jumping.

"Mr Grayson, what are you doing!" she asked, and he turned to her.

"Cleaning the top."

"Well, stop jumping!" she said, and he grinned again.

"Sorry."

He started cleaning again, and got to the end...

and the clock fell on his head.

The whole class laughed, of course, while Artemis (who was in the first row) looked over in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hiding her amusement.

"I'm fine... completely feeling the aster." he said, before he shut up and looked away.

She was confused for a minute. "Aster?"

"Yeah... like the opposite of 'Dis'aster'" he explained, picking up the clock, and putting the sponge back into the bucket.

"Oo-kay?" she said, and went back to her seat. He picked up the bucket to go dump it out... when someone entered the class and hit him, causing him to fall backwards and land hard on the ground, bucket on his head, covered in chalky water.

Artemis sighed, and looked away to her book. That boy was a disaster waiting to happen when it came to cleaning chalkboards, apparently. Heavy on the 'dis'.

* * *

><p><strong>This kinda sucked... but whatever. I got bored :P<strong>

**Review o.o**


	4. Cellphone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Again, based on a true story ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Dude, where are you!"<p>

"_Bats wouldn't let me go... problem in Gotham._"

"Then come now!"

"_No_."

"Please!"

"_No_!"

Wally and Robin were arguing. Today was supposed to be a little 'bonding' time for the team. Then the youngest failed to show up.

Kaldur, Megan, and Conner stood outside one of the stores at a little mall that was near Happy Harbor. Artemis was waiting with Wally as he talked on the phone.

"Fine... you'll wish you had come, though!" Wally said, switching it to speaker as the 5 teens walked into one of the stores.

_"No, I don't think so. Bats-"_

"Shut up, you're on speaker!" Artemis interrupted before he could finish what he was saying.

"_Seriously Wally? Next time, warn me. Anyways, we had to deal with a clown, and now we're going somewhere with Roy, Oliver, and Dinah." _Robin said, and the team could hear the youngest typing on a computer.

"Do you want anything?" Megan asked Robin, raising her voice slightly so he could hear.

"_Nah, I'm good."_

"Cool! Look at the plushies!" Wally said, running over to a stand.

"Really, Baywatch? Plushies? Aren't you a little old?"

_"Why are you so excited?"_

"They're of _Young Justice_." Wally said, picking up an Artemis one. "They kinda got you wrong... you don't look grumpy enough."

The archer glared at him as he picked up a Robin one. "Rob, they made your eyes black." he said, seeing the mask lifted off.

_"Wow. That's stupid."_

Wally replaced the plushie, and picked up one of his Uncle. "Cool! They have the whole league!" he said, turning off speaker and tucking it in between his shoulder in head so he wouldn't have to hold it.

"I'm gonna get one for Uncle Barry... his birthday's coming up!" he said, and walked over to the front desk.

A few minutes later, they left the store, and were already in another one-

"My phone!" Wally yelled.

_"What about it?"_

"I lost it! I must have left it in the other store! Crap, guys, let's go-"

_"Wally?"  
><em>

"Shut up, Robin! If they get my phone, they'll figure out... stuff... about me!" he said, already starting back.

"WALLY!"

"WHAT!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as she heard Robin's reply.

_"You're _on_ your phone!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, my friend was at the Mall, and this happened. <strong>

~Alexis


	5. Goodnight Megan!

**I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"It's so cold!"<p>

"Who is next to me?"

"Get off me, Baywatch!"

"Please-"

"When will the League get the heating fixed!"

"I think-"

"_QUIET!_"

Everyone winced as the Martian yelled at them telepathically.

"Sorry." she said, cheeks flushing red. "It.. was getting a little loud."

The team were all in the living room, huddled on the floor. It was freezing out, and the heating was broken. Why the league didn't have some backup system, they would never know.

"Alright... well, let's just try to get some sleep... and _not_ argue." Robin said, looking over at Artemis and Wally.

"What! We can go one night without fighting." Wally said, laying down and turning his back to his teammates. Artemis glared at him, before laying down and turning her back to him, and faced the others. Everyone got into their own sleeping bags, and the room fell silent.

"Oh wait! I have to pray first!" M'Gann suddenly said, bolting out of her sleeping bag next to the archer.

"_Pray?_ When did you start praying? Actually, when did you _learn_ about praying?"

"Some of my friends at school." the martian said seriously, as she got on her knees, and put her hands together.

"In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." she started, as all prayers did. "God, thank you-"

Robin groaned, and fell face-first into his pillow. Aqualad pulled his blaket over his head, and Superboy didn't seem to mind. Artemis was watching her in disbelief, and Wally was ignoring it; he didn't want to upset the beautiful teen.

"Thank you for keeping my friends safe on the mission today, and helping us to stop-"

"Thank you, Megan." a voice said, and Megan suddenly had an awed expression on her face. The rest of the team, minus Robin and Aqualad, bolted up. "Now, I need my sleep..."

"I'm sorry!" She said hurriedly. "I'll just... go to bed now." she said, hurrying back into her sleeping bag.

Wally, who was next to Robin, grinned at his friend. Though, since his back was to him, he couldn't see. "Nice job." he whispered so Megan couldn't hear.

The boy wonder turned to him, an innocent look on his face. "Wasn't me."

The speedster froze. _Oh dear God... help..._

* * *

><p><strong>This actually happened with my friend at a sleepover! Then later on we saw it on youtube... in a show called Golden Girls... we laughed so hard :P<strong>


	6. Leedle leedle leedle!

**I do not own Young Justice**

**FEATURING: BARBARA/BATGIRL XD**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and pass the desk down." Artemis snapped at the younger boy, since he was gazing off into space.<p>

"Oh... sorry!" Dick said, hurriedly passing one down. They had been helping out at a dance, and now it was time to put the desks they had been using as tables away. They were going into 'the dungeon', which was actually just the underground storage at Gotham Academy.

"Watch it! Pass it gently." she said, nearly dropping the desk before passing it down to the red-head, Barbara.

"Alright, alright... here's another." he said, and they continued like that for a minute until they had to wait for more desks.

"It's so dark..." Barbara said, walking over to where she had been placing the desks. Artemis followed, and looked in the corner before laughing.

"Who the heck can throw the desks into the corner in a pile like that?" she asked, before looking over at Dick. "Well!"

"Not yet... more are coming, though." he said, leaning back before jumping forward and letting out a loud 'ow'.

"What happened!" Barbara asked, running out of the storage room.

"I burned my butt!"

The two girls started laughing, until more desks started coming. Only two more, and they were all in, though. Then, most of the lights went out.

"Dick! Turn the lights back on!" Barabara called.

"Be strong!" the freshman replied lightly.

Barbara piked up a tennis ball. "If people came down here just to hang out, I would laugh."

Just as she spoke, the rest of the lights flickered off.

Then, Dick called down in a soft, creepy voice. All he reminded Artemis of at the end was of Patrick Star from Spongbob.

"Follow the sound of my leedle! '_leedle! leedle leedle!_"

* * *

><p><strong>My friend did this. Burning his butt and all! XD<strong>


	7. Giggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"Potatoes"<p>

"Tomatoes"

Both teenagers began laughing. They had been laying on the floor, bored out of their minds (nobody knew why on the floor). So, Robin suddenly said 'Poptart'. Of course, for who-knows-what odd reason, Wally began to laugh, and replied with 'Onion'. Before anyone knew it, the two were laughing about something only they could laugh about.

"Pickle."

"Uts"

"Uh... uts?" Robin then asked his friend, still grinning.

"Yeah, 'uts'! I heard some little boy call water that." the speedster explained, smiling.

"... rainbow"

The two burst out laughing again.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kaldur asked as he joined them in the living room.

"Rainbows!" "Tomatoes!" the two replied instantly and loudly. The Atlantean looked confused, and walked away, deciding he didn't want to know.

Black Canary walked in next, and raised an eyebrow at the two. "Did you two get into something?" she asked, and the boys just laughed harder.

"Fraggle!"

"Dinosaur!"

The teens continued to laugh, and Dinah walked away, deciding they must have gotten into something, even though they hadn't answered... well, not really.

"Pink!"

"Warrior!"

"... Crooked"

"Turbed."

The two started laughing even harder, just as Artemis walked in.

"What the heck are you two doing?" she asked.

"Blubber!"

"PIGFARTS!"

She raised an eyebrow at the two, as they laughed. In fact, their laugh would probably impress even the Joker, in her opinion.

"Did you guys get into that juice M'Gann made?" she finally asked, and they cracked up even more. She turned around to see that they had, in fact.

"_Recognized: Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05"_

The martian looked at the boys as she walked in, and looked confused. She turned to Artemis or an explanation.

"Never, and I mean never, make that juice again." she said, handing her a cup full of the juice she had made a few days before.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as funny as the other ones... KINDA happened in rl... we got high on juice! XD Anyways... I'll post what happened the first time she made the juice next :P<strong>

**If you haven't you, I think you guys should check out my stories 'Silent Tears'... and maybe 'Accused'. 'In The Year' is kinda bad, but the other two are better, I hope :P**

**Until next time ;)**

**~Alexis**


	8. Kid Idiot and the Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Okay, the whole juice explanation will be next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"WORK!" Wally yelled, repeatedly pressing buttons on his phone.<p>

Robin, Artemis, and Megan walked in to see what was going on. "Keep it down, Baywatch. Unless it's important!"

"This is important!" the speedster wailed. "My phone isn't working! How will I text my friends!"

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes, and walked over. He snatched the phone away.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Calm down, Kid Idiot, I'm only checking to see what's wrong."

"Like you know!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at him. Did he forget who he was trained by?

He tossed the phone back, and sat down on the couch. Artemis went to vacate the spot next to him. Megan went into the kitchen.

Wally caught the phone, and continued to press buttons.

"You're going to get it working doing that." Robin said, his words heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Is it even _on?_" Artemis asked, getting up and walking out.

"Of course it is!- Oh..."

The archer walked out.

His best friend grinned at him. "Phone's off?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>My friend did this the other day. I told her she was an idiot.<strong>


	9. Fruit Punch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justices**

* * *

><p>"Hey Miss M... What're you making?" Robin asked curiously, as he walked into the kitchen. M'Gann, per usual, was at the kitchen counter.<p>

"I'm making something for the team... the Bumblebee's, I mean." she told him. "There'll be plenty left over, though. Want to try some?" she asked the youngest, holding out a cup she had just filled with the red-pink drink.

Robin eyed it warily, before smiling at the Martian's hopeful expression. "Yeah, sure." he said, taking the cup and taking a sip. He was surprised to find out... it was awesome!

"Wow... where did you get this recipe?" Robin asked her, amazed as he took another drink. Her face broke into a grin.

"I made it up!"

"Cool... See you later. I told Wally I'd help him with his phone." The Boy Wonder said, walking away with the drink and giving a small wave.

"What did he do _this_ time?" The scratchy voice of the archer said, as she walked in.

He shrugged. "Don't know... I'm kind of scared to find out, actually. Well, Bye!" he said, leaving.

"Want to try some?" M'Gann asked the blonde after the raven-haired boy had gone.

"No." she said plainly, as she walked down to her room.

* * *

><p><em>"Recognized: Aqualad B02... Superboy B04"<em>

"Give him time."

"Why should I?"

"Well-"

"Hi Conner! Kaldur!" M'Gann said, walking over to greet her teammates. "Want to try a new juice I made?" she offered, holding out the two cups filled with the drink.

Aqualad hesitated for a moment, before taking one. "Thank you." he said, while she turned to Conner.

"Want one?" she asked, with a smile. Conner smiled back, and took one.

"M'Gann, this is excellent." Kaldur'ahm complemented her, before tossing out an empty cup. "I am going to go for a swim." he then said, before walking away.

Conner just walked into the living room and turned on the TV. The martian didn't even offer to turn it on; she already knew what his answer would be.

An hour later, when M'Gann was sitting on the couch next to Conner, with Wolf laying down in front of them, an angry yell shattered the silence.

"Where is Kid Idiot!" Artemis said, walking in. Obviously, the speedster had pulled another prank.

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"He took some of my arrows!" She said, holding up a note. "I'm going to _murder_ him!"

"I haven't seen them since they went to fix Wally's phone."

"They aren't there."

M'Gann looked at her, confused. "They're here somewhere..." she then tried to talk with them telepathically.

_"Wall-"_

She gasped as she was shoved out of his mind. Well, more like bounced back out of. "He blocked me out... I think. But I know where they are." she said, walking away towards Robin's room.

"I didn't check in there." The archer frowned. "I thought they would be in Wally's room."

The martian shoved, and gently pushed the door open a little. "Hello?"

"_Heeheeehee!"_

Both froze when they heard a giggle. It was Robin's... but what the heck?

They listened and heard more, from more than just the Boy Wonder.

"Are you guys... alright?" Artemis asked, pushing the door open all the way and switching on the light.

In the corner was Kaldur'ahm, Robin, and Wally. All they were doing was giggling, and they had a look on their face that said they were out of it. They could imagine this with the younger of the three... but with _Kaldur_?

Artemis looked at the martian. "_Please_ tell me this could be your juice and not some villian?"

"Uh..."

"HEEHEEEHEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this happened in rl. I walked into the room, see my friends Sarah and Destiny (Not real names) sitting in the corner giggling... then I joined them... then Alice and Izzy (again, not real :P) came in like 'whaaaat?'<strong>


	10. Fly

"Why the heck are there so many flies in here?" One student grumbled, swatting at one that was coming at him. Across the room was Wally, who was 'shadowing' for reasons unknown. Of course, Robin and Artemis knew anything, and even that wasn't much: he was doing something important for his Uncle.

Dick sighed as he impatiently shooed one off his paper. Barbara smacked one away from her face, as their teacher was searching for a fly swatter. "I have no idea why they would all be in here! Maybe there's some fly nest."

"Fly's lay eggs, they don't make nests." Barbara pointed out, as she grabbed a newspaper from the back table, and whacked one of the flies on her desk.

"Maybe something died in the air vents." Another student suggested with a grin. It was possible, but it isn't like they could check.

A fly landed on Dick's forehead, and the idiot next to him ended up slapping his head as he tried to get it. He didn't even get the damn fly! He glared at the student, before grabbing a newspaper of his own, and starting to attack the flies.

"Mr. Grayson, don't-" she froze when she saw he actually hit a few. "Pick a few students to help you. Everyone else will go into the hallway. Be sure to bring a book!" The teacher told him.

"Barbara, Artemis, and the one shadowing." Dick immediately chose. Wally grinned at his friend as he jumped over. Artemis just groaned.

"Do you guys... know each other?" The archer asked them, eyebrow raised. The speedster shook his head immediately, while the youngest there rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Just being friendly."

Wally grabbed a newspaper, and then threw one to the other two. It hit Artemis in the face, while Barbara caught hers right before it did. The blonde glared at the red-head boy. "Baywatch, I'm going to-"

"Do you know _him?_"Dick asked with a mischievous grin.

"No! Of course not! Why-"

He turned away before he could finish, and started hitting at random flies. Wally tried to, without speed, and it wasn't going very well. While he was attempting to actually kill a fly, the others had managed to kill 39 all together. Yeah, a lot of flies. At least there was only one left, though.

"Okay, I'm losing the stupid paper." Wally grumbled, tossing it away. He grabbed some cleaning supply spray, and started spraying flies randomly.

Dick rolled his eyes. "You look like an idiot, KF."

"What did you call him?" Artemis snapped, glaring at the younger boy.

"Wally; what else would I call him?" Dick asked with a grin, before stepping back to avoid being knocked to the ground by the speedster.

He had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he started just whacking the flies with the bottle of cleaning supply. He was now up on a chair, trying to get the fly, which was now on the ceiling. "I... Can't... Get Them!" he said. Then it landed on his head. Like an idiot, he smashed his head forward into the wall, and then fell backwards off the chair, holding his head.

Artemis, Dick, and Barbara walked over to him, as he opened his eyes to look up at them. His forehead was red, and a huge fly was squished on her head. "Ew!" Dick heard Barbara say as the speedster grinned.

"I killed it."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Dick has to dress up as an Elf for Christmas at the Mall! What's worse is that the team has decided to go there for a day. <strong>


	11. Remote

**Elf one will be up some time before Christmas (:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"STUPID THING WON'T WORK!" Wally yelled, waving the remote everywhere. He was trying to play the wii. He was the loudest boy ever when trying to get something to work: sometimes, Wally and electronics just didn't mix.

Kaldur was reading a book, M'Gann was in the kitchen, Artemis was off who knows where, and both Robin and Superboy were watching the idiot with amusement.

"When do you think he'll figure it out?" The Boy Wonder snickered, while Wally started spinning. How that was productive in any way, he had no idea.

Superboy shrugged, and continued to watch as the speedster waved the remote everywhere.

"WORK! WORK! WORK!" He yelled, smacking it with his hand. The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes.

"Wally?"

"WHAT!" Waly yelled, turning to him while still smacking it.

"Stop beating the crap out of the TV Remote: It isn't the wii remote."

* * *

><p><strong>A shortie (:<strong>


	12. Leedle Unite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

* * *

><p>"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!" Robin yelled as he shot two people on the opposing team. He then cackled, and disappeared.<p>

From off somewhere, he heard a yell; "ROBIN, SHUT UP!" It was Artemis. He had been yelling leedle randomly ever since the game of laser tag had started. The team was at laser craze. It had just been built in Happy Harbor, and Wally had pretty much begged them to go with him.

They all had different user names, and all were on different teams. Wally was WalMan, Artemis was Goddess (Wally hadn't left her alone about that). Those two were on Blue Team with Robin, who had chosen the user name BoyWonder. M'Gann was TheMartian, Conner had just used Superboy. They were on the Red Team. Kaldur hadn't joined them in the game.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE!" Robin heard Wally yell from somewhere to his left. He cackled again, and rushed out to get Conner while his back was turned. When the clone turned around, the boy wonder was already gone.

They had been playing for 15 minutes so far, and they had just started Round 4. Robin had gotten the highest score in every one, with Wally second highest. Of course, he was using his powers. At least the guys working there never noticed.

Now, he was on his way back to base to re-charge, and he nearly crashed into Artemis. "Leedle!" he said, with a grin. The archer just rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you and Baywatch can say?" she asked. "You two sound like Patrick's long lost buddies." she told him, before re-charging and rushing up to the top floor.

The music went off. Normally, it was loud and... loud. It was unusual. So of course, Robin had to take advantage of this.

"LEEDLE'S UNITE! LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!" he said, loud and clear. He heard M'Gann and Wally laugh. To his surprise, both of them, and Superboy, responded.

"LEEEELDE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!"

Artemis face-palmed. "Am I the only normal one here?" she asked.


	13. Hero, Hero, Sidekick!

**Happy Holidays! (:**

* * *

><p>The minute Roy walked into the mountain, he was met by an odd sight. M'Gann, Conner, and Robin were sitting in a circle. Wally was standing right behind Conner, hand on his head. "Duck..."<p>

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, walking over. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know, though. Of all the things he had seen walking into the Mountain, this was by far the weirdest.

"Duck Duck Goose! Wanna play?" Robin asked with a grin.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no."

"Pleeeaassseee?" Wally whined, racing up in front of the archer. "Please please please please!"

"Wally, no-"

"Puh-lease! Please please! Please! Please!" Robin joined in. M'Gann also went over, while Conner looked at them with a major 'wdf' expression.

The archer groaned when all three teens started repeating 'please please please!'. "Fine! I'll play... just shut up."

The Boy Wonder grinned, victorious. The three then went back to sit down, and Roy followed, and sat between Conner and Robin. Inbetween M'Gann and the youngest teen, there was an empty space.

"We have to run around three times... for me six times." KF told him. Then everyone was quiet for a moment, probably in a telepathic conversation. It was a short one, though, and the speedster started walking a circle around them.

_I can NOT believe I am playing this._ Roy thought to himself.

"Duck, Duck-"

_When are they going to grow up?"_

"Duck, Hero, Hero-"

_I played this when I was a little kid, not now! Wait..._

__"Hero-" KF tapped Robin on the head. "Hero-" He then tapped Conner.

_Hero? What happened to 'Duck'?_

"Beautiful Heroine-" he tapped M'gann's head. He then had a wicked grin as he tapped the oldest on the head. "Sidekick."

Roy turned to him, eyes narrowed. "You little-" he bolted up, and grabbed for him. With a laugh, the speedster started running, and sat down within seconds, only to see Roy had his bow out, already aiming one of his prank arrows: a fart arrow.

"IT WAS ROBINS IDEA!" Wally yelled, running away. As the archer ran after him, M'Gann and Conner realized that Robin was missing.

Then they heard his creepy cackle from who knows where, and both decided to go to the kitchen with Kaldur'ahm and Artemis, where they would be safe.


	14. Birth of the Leedle

**Chapter 14: Birth of the Leedlers**

**Robin: 10 years old**

**Wally: 12 years old**

* * *

><p>"KF!" Robin called to his friend happily, running over to greet his friend. The two of them were at the Watchtower, since their mentors had to get there quick for some emergency meeting. Instead of bringing the kids home, they brought them along with them.<p>

"Hey, Rob!" The red-head said with a smile, running over to his best friend in a flash (hehe).

Batman and Flash watched as their proteges did their 'secret handshake' they had come up with the previous year.

"Stay out of trouble. We'll be back soon." Flash said, before zipping away. The Dark Knight followed, and was gone as well.

Wally turned to his best friend. "Wanna watch Spongebob? I was watching it before I left." he said. Robin shrugged. Taking that as a yes, the speedster raced over to a nearby TV that the two would watch when their mentors had to go to a meeting and they were dragged along. He found the channel almost instantly.

"Leedle leedle leedle lee!" Was the first thing they saw. Patrick's face filled the screen, looking more stupid than ever. Five seconds later, the TV was off again.

Robin joined the other. "What's 'leedle'?" he asked. The speedster shrugged, and they stood in silence for a minute.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!" Wally suddenly yelled, before disappearing. In the distance, the Boy Wonder could hear him still yelling it, before returning. "LEEDLE!"

Robin gave him a confused look. "Why are-"

Before he could finish his question, Captain Marvel walked in. "What's going on?" he asked. The speedster simply grinned, and yelled his new word at the hero. Deciding he didn't want to know, he exited the room.

Robin laughed. "Leedle!"

* * *

><p>Batman and Flash walked back to the room where they had left their proteges. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Kid? Robin?" Flash called out. Seconds later, there was a pre-teen on his back yelling 'LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!'. Shocked, Flash ran. Wally fell off his back with a crash, while his Uncle crashed into the wall.

Batman took a step to the side, and Robin jumped right where his mentor had been moments before, and landed on Kid Flash. He looked up at the Dark Knight, grinning. He was giving them a 'wtf' look.

The two younger gave each other a look, before they both started yelling 'LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE' again, and after jumping on KFs back, they both flashed away.

Batman frowned, walked over to the TV, and turned it on. The same episode was re-playing, and after watching for a few seconds, the 'leedle leedle lee' scene showed up. He narrowed his eyes at Barry.

"What! I didn't think _Spongebob_ would be dangerous!" he protested. Then the Dark Knight glared at him. The Flash sped off, calling for his nephew.

As Batman followed the 'leedle', he only thought of one thing. His ward was NEVER watching Spongebob again.


	15. The Kiss

**Chapter 15: The Kiss**

* * *

><p><em>"Baywatch, I am going to <em>kill_ you!" Artemis yelled. Despite her angry tone, though, Wally knew she was happy. If her eyes didn't give that away, the grin on her face would._

_He grinned. "It's all good, Artie! See? Nothing is wrong!" he said, just as she stepped forward, and punched his arm._

_"Nothing! Wally, you almost got yourself killed." she said, looking extremely upset. His grin vanished, and he put his arms around her to hug her. She stiffened for a moment, before returning the hug._

_"I'm sorry for scaring you... next time, I'll be more careful... not only because you'll kill me, but because Robin will too." he said, his grin returning._

_Artemis returned the smile. "Never scare me like that again."_

_"I won't." Wally said, leaning forward and kissing her-_

He felt someone slap him in the face. Hard.

"EW. EW. EW... DUDE!"

Wally looked up to see Robin in the kitchen, face in the sink. When he looked over, his face was soaked. He grabbed a paper towel, and dried it off.

The two had fallen asleep on the couch in the Cave. They had been watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' with the rest of the team. Kaldur was gone, Superboy was on the floor, and M'Gann and Artemis were both on the opposite side of the room, with blankets. Huh, no wonder why he was cold.

"What?" he asked, lost. He stood up and walked over. "Why did you slap me? I was having a really good dream!"

Robin's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms. "Dream about kissing Artemis when I'm not _right_ next to you." he told him in a loud whisper, walking past him, and walking down to the room he used while at Mount Justice.

Wally finally understood. He walked over to where he had been sleeping, and laid down, face red.

Over on the other side of the room, Artemis had heard the entire conversation. She smiled to herself, and turned her back to the others, and went back to sleep.


	16. Sleep n' Beat

**Chapter 16: Sleep n' Beat**

* * *

><p>"Conner, wake up." Robin said, trying to shake the clone awake. Superboy had fallen asleep on the couch. The whole team was supposed to go and train with the Black Canary.<p>

Wally walked in, and frowned. He looked down at the banana in his hand that he hadn't taken a bite out of yet, and grinned. He walked over.

"Wally, don't-" Robin started, but he was too late. The banana had been shoved into the clones mouth. Half of it sticking out, he looked pretty stupid. The Boy Wonder face-palmed, and reached to take the banana out of the clones mouth. Instead, Conner's hand grabbed his wrist before he could. "About time-" he started, and then froze.

It took him a moment to realize that the clone wasn't awake.

"Wally, remind me to kill you later." Robin said. The speedster gave him a confused look. Before he could ask why, though, the Boy Wonder was tossed over the couch. Superboy still held onto his arm as he crashed behind the couch. Wally ran off to find Black Canary.

Conner stood up. It was obvious he was asleep... who knew he could sleep-walk... or beat. He tossed Robin across the room, and the Boy Wonder crashed into the wall. "I HATE MONKEYS!" he yelled.

"So you're dreaming about monkeys... and think I'm one? I'm offended." Robin said, starting to get up again. Half-way up, Conner grabbed him by the cape, and tossed him again, this time, over to where all their teammates were, into another wall, and to the floor. He looked up, and scrambled away when Conner came at him again. He looked back again to see M'Gann in front of Conner.

The clone's eyes opened, and he frowned. "I hate monkeys." he grumbled, before walking away, not even noticing Robin.

The Boy Wonder looked shocked for a moment, before turning to Wally. "KF... I'm going to kill you." he said, standing up.

Wally's eyes widened, before he ran out of the room. Robin ran after him, yelling in some foreign language. Black Canary just watched, looking like she was trying to decide whether to be amused, shocked, or worried.

"Training is canceled today." she told them, before leaving.

"AM DE GâND Să TE, WALLY WEST!"

"GO AWAY YOU FREAKING NINJA!"


	17. I Command you to Functioooooon!

**Chapter 17: Functiiooonnn!**

**~Because the forums aren't working :| ~**

**and because I just watched a video by Onison. XD**

**Warning: kinda-censored swearing**

* * *

><p>The fist thing Wally, Conner, and M'Gann saw when they got up on Saturday morning was Robin, on the couch, clicking a button repeatedly. His face looked annoyed, and angry. He seemed like he was about to chuck the laptop he had brought with him from home out the window.<p>

"Hey, Rob, what-" Wally started, but shut up when Robin disconnected a USB, and threw it at the speedster. He ducked, and then gave his friend a strange look as he straightened up. "Dude, why..."

He glared at Wally. "Don't talk to me. I'm busy." he grumbled. He started clicking random buttons on the screen. M'Gann, who decided she didn't want to know, went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Conner sat down, and turned on the TV. Wally immediately stole the remote, and started looking for something to watch.

For about 10 minutes, it was quiet, until a yell from their little bird surprised them. "WORK damn you! I command you to f*** s****!" was all Wally heard.

He looked up at Robin. "Dude! Do you really want to teach Superboy those words!" he asked, eyes wide. Artemis had been walking in right at that moment, and was watching Robin, seeming slightly surprised.

The Boy Wonder gave them a confused look. "What?" he asked. He didn't seem to know what he had said.

"Did you not just hear yourself?" Artemis asked, eyebrows raised, as Kaldur walked in behind here.

His looked at Robin, looking amused. "Could you not find any other way to wake us up besides swearing?" he asked him.

Robin looked confused. "How did I swear. I said I command you to function." he broke off, realized what they had heard.

Wally was already ready to argue. "No! You said- wait... oh..." his voice trailed off as he realized what Robin said was probably true. After all, the way he said it, it sounded very close to what he thought the younger teen had said.

Robin rolled his eyes, and went back to his computer. Kaldur and Artemis joined Wally and Conner watching TV for about a good three minutes, before a laptop smashed into the wall. Shocked, they all immediately turned to Robin, who was walking away angrily.

"Robin, why-" Artemis started.

"THE FORUMS WOULDN'T WORK!" He yelled angrily, disappearing.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Wally grinned. "I guess he couldn't get it to-"

"Wally, I know what you're going to say. Now shut up before I stick this arrow-" Artemis growled, but was cut off when Conner spoke. Unlike everyone else, he heard exactly what Robin said. So...

"What's so bad about the word 'Function'?"


	18. Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 18: Grocery Shopping**

**A shortie (:**

* * *

><p>"Just go grab these things, and we'll be out... and don't destroy anything." Barry sighed, handing the short list to Dick and Wally. The young speedster had invited his best friend over for the weekend, and the two had ended up going over to the Allen's for a day.<p>

Wally rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll just meet you back here when we get everything. Let's go." he said, grabbing Dick's hand, and starting off in the opposite direction of his Uncle.

It didn't take long to get everything. Of course, they hadn't exactly been peaceful. The two of them had ended up each grabbing a carriage, and riding them down the isles, grabbing the things that was on the list along the way. It had all been fun until Wally's 'ride' had flipped, sending him crashing to the floor.

Dick started laughing, which was no surprise. After the two had picked everything up, put it all into Dick's carriage, and got rid of all the evidence, they started back up front.

Barry was already there, frowning. "Please tell me that crash I heard wasn't you two." he said, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"No idea what you're talking about." Wally lied.

"What crash?" Dick played stupid.

So, Wally's Uncle didn't ask again. He probably didn't even want to know. As the trio got into line to pay for the items, Wally got this look on his face. Like he just got an awesome idea.

"Uncle Barry... I have an idea about one thing we have to do today!" he said, looking excited.

Barry looked wary. "And that is...?"

"We should go grocery shopping!"

Dick just made a look, before turning to Wally. "Really? Dude, what is the name of the store where we are now?"

"Stop and Shop."

"And what kind of store is this...?" Dick pressed, still giving him a weird look.

"It's... a grocery store... oh." The speedsters face fell, and he looked at the ground. "Never mind."

The Boy Wonder just rolled his eyes, and then said, very sarcastically, "You're a genius, Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>Did my friend do this? Y.E.S.<strong>


	19. Pears

**Chapter 19: Pears**

* * *

><p>"Come on! I want to get to the Cave as soon as possible!" Dick said, attempting to wake up his best friend. Wally had slept over his house, and just the previous day, the two had been informed the previous day by Batman that the team had a assignment. Of course, the Boy Wonder would never want to be late.<p>

Wally groaned. "Mom, please, five more minutes." he mumbled. Dick raised an eyebrow, before pickling up a bottle of water beside him, and spilling it's contents over the speedsters head. He bolted upright.

"Dude!" he said, looking both shocked and angry.

Dick shrugged. "You wouldn't get up." he said simply. "Meet me downstairs!" he then added, running out of the room.

**5 minutes later**

"Remind me to kill you later." Kid Flash told his friend as he met him downstairs.

Robin grinned. Even in his costume, he could tell Kid Flash's hair was soaked. "I will." he assured him. "Want some fruit or not?" he asked, holding up the two fruit cups he had gotten from Alfred, since they weren't going to be there for breakfast.

KF's smiled. "Pancakes!"

The Boy Wonders grin faded, and he gave his friend a worried look.

"No! Pineapple! I mean peaches!" The speedster yelled, failing to correct himself, and Robin facepalmed.

"Wally, they're _PEARS._" he told him, loudly and clearly, while Wally's face turned about as red as his hair, and he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was all me (:<strong>


	20. Chaos

**Chapter 20: Chaos**

* * *

><p>Robin, M'Gann, Conner, and Kaldur all watched in amusement as Artemis tried to chase Wally around the mountain. The stupid speedster thought that it would be fun to take her quiver. Now, the furious archer was after him, even though there was no chance of catching the speedster unless he tripped. He started running circles around her.<p>

Artemis looked like she was ready to kill. "Give it back, Baywatch!" she yelled, not giving up.

Grinning, Kid Flash threw it at her, and even after she caught it, she continued to chase him. "Get BACK here!"

"_Now_ what are you chasing me for?" Wally yelled, not slowing down.

"Because I am!"

"What are you going to do!"

"Stop running and you'll find out!"

Of course, Wally just ran faster, and eventually he was just running circles around the archer. They started yelling random nonsense at each other. Kaldur started to walk over, to put an end to Artemis wanting to murder Wally, but Robin didn't want it to end. He had nothing to do all day, and this was better than television! So he did the one (stupid) thing he could do to stop the Atlantean- he jumped onto his back, placed his hands over his eyes, and hung on. "NO!" he yelled, as Kaldur started to try and shake the Boy Wonder off. "MFGNNH!"(1)

Conner and M'Gann just watched the odd scene with Artemis chasing Wally, Wally yelling random nonsense, Robin yelling 'no' and still clinging to Kaldur, and Kaldur running around.

The clone just frowned, and walked over to the TV, and watched his 'favorite channel'. Megan just watched, trying to figure out how to calm everyone down before someone from the League showed up. Red Tornado had left for just half and hour, and this was the result of no supervision after Wally and Robin both had too much sugar.

Over all the noise, nobody heard the the computer announcing when their mentors entered the Cave.

Green Arrow and Flash, being the first two to enter, were just in time to see Artemis manage to trip Wally, and the two were then attempting to strangle each other. They both rushed over to separate them.

Martian Manhunter, next to enter, went over to his shocked neice. Aquaman, who had come in right after, watched Robin and Kaldur. The Boy Wonder was now yelled 'LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!", and the Atlantean was still attempting to throw him off.

Unfortunately for Kaldur, just as he finally flipped over and off his back, Batman came through. Robin slid forward a few feet, and while he was sitting up, a bucket of water that Wally had set earlier to prank Artemis with fell over, and landed on his head, drenching him. His glasses were now on the floor in front of him- not that he'd need them. He tried to get the bucket off, and it wouldn't budge. He groaned, and just laid down on the floor. Wally began laughing, despite the fact Artemis was still trying to murder him.

The Dark Knight glared at Kaldur. Wally, now in a headlock, looked at the Atlantean. "You might want to run." he choked out, as Green Arrow finally succeeded at pulling his 'neice' away from the speedsters nephew. Kaldur took Wally's advice, and ran. Just as he had, Artemis got back at Wally.

Finally, Black Canary came through, to see Artemis and Wally, with the younger speedster in a headlock (again), Robin with a bucket on his head, and Batman right next to him. Water covered the floor, Conner was watching the static on the television, and M'Gann was just watching everyone with shock. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>1: I was looking up GR pictures, and couldn't resist putting this in... me no own (:<strong>


	21. Bubblegum

**Chapter 21: Eraser**

**A shortie...**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Wally groaned, laying on the couch.<p>

Robin didn't look up from his computer as he replied. "Go Leedle at random strangers passing in the streets." he suggested.

Wally lifted his head to look at the Boy Wonder hopefully."Will you come with me?"

"No."

The speedster groaned, and his head fell back against the couch. "I'm. Bored."

"So I've heard."

Wally picked up a pillow on the table, and threw it at Robin. He simply batted it away, before closing his laptop, and grabbing the remote from the table. Just then, Wally's eyes lit up.

"Dude! Free gum!" he said, reaching to where the pillow had been and picking up a pink block, and popping it in his mouth. "Yum."

For what felt like his hundreth time ever, Robin gave him a worried look. "Wally, did you hit your head or something?" he asked. He was dead serious.

Wally shook his head. "No, why?"

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow. "Do you know that you're chewing on an eraser?"

The speedster frowned. "If it was an eraser, could I do this?" he asked, and started to 'blow a bubble'. Instead, the eraser shot out of his mouth, hitting Robin on the forehead before falling to the ground.

"Yes, Wally, it would do that." he said, rolling his eyes. "The only reason I'm not hurting you right now is because... I am really worried about you, and I think you need a doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>My friend did this, and... I have no idea where she got it. I don't even know if she was kidding or not.<strong>

**1) Okay, for those who don't know this, I have a fb page for my ... I mostly just give updates about what stories I'll be publishing, and at what time I should be updating stories... maybe I'll start saying what the shows are and when they're playing... idk. Anyways, if you want to see it, the name is simply iSniffMarkers. Can't miss it.**

**Okay, I love how I'm watching Suite Life (the original) and Jesse McCartney's in it... he spoke, and I'm like 'wait, this is Young Justice?' then I realized it wasn't Robin and... I was just crushed. ):**


	22. If You Take a SuperClone Bowling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"Strike... <em>again!<em>" Robin said, doing his own little happy dance. Wally, Kaldur, and Conner just watched as he did that, and then got too close to where the floor dropped off, and tripped. The started laughing a couple of seconds after it happened.

The raven-haired 13-year-old glared at them behind his glasses before sitting down.

Wally went next; and after checking nobody was looking, he hurled it down the lane with surprising speed... well, surprising for anyone who didn't know he was Kid Flash. Of course, with his luck, the bowling ball missed every pin completely. The red-heads jaw dropped. "_How _is that _possible?_" he asked, grabbing another bowling ball.

Robin smirked. "You're just talented like that." he told him, as he tried again, missing both times. He then grumbled, and sat back down, not bothering to reset the pins.

Conner stood up next, looking unsure, and the Boy Wonder knew why. "Just don't break the pins."

The super-clone nodded, before grabbing a bowling ball. Then it went by pretty fast- all they knew was that the ceiling had a bowling ball shaped hole in it.

All of them gaped at it for a minute, before bolting out of the alley. As they were running out, to get back to the Mountain, Wally ran up next to Robin.

"You never _did _say anything about breaking the ceiling."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this did happen -.-<strong>


	23. Racist!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Set after Episode 26- NO SPOILERS.**

**Chapter 23 - Racist**

* * *

><p>"Something just occurred to me." Wally said, and all the team members looked at him. They were all outside the Bat-cave, like they had been before Artemis had even joined. A camp-out, to celebrate current events.<p>

Robin was sitting next to Zatanna on one of the logs that they had found. M'Gann and Conner were on the ground, leaning against a rock. Wally and Artemis were sitting on the ground, and over closer to the tents, Kaldur was reading a book, and Raquel was doing... something with a twig.

The blond archer raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you forget to grab that bag with food at the Cave that you thought nobody else knew about?"

The speedster frowned. "No." he then pointed over at Kaldur and Raquel. "Those two are different from everyone here."

Everyone just stared at him for a minute, before throwing whatever was closest at him. Rocks, marshmallows, and a twig came his way. "Hey... what!"

Kaldur frowned. "I never thought you were one to make comments like that, Wally."

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass." said Raquel, crossing her arms.

Artemis stood up, and went over to sit on the rock. Wally was confused for a moment, and he thought over what he just said. "Oh- no! No, nonononono. I did _not_ mean that!" he said quickly. "What I said has nothing to do with them being black and... ugh!" he facepalmed. "I meant that they're the only ones that aren't going out with each other. You know... I have Artemis, Rob and Z, Megs and..." he broke off when a rock came flying at his head, and he dodged it just in time.

"What! It wasn't racist!" Wally protested, looking at the source. It was Raquel, who was disappearing into her tent. Everyone just watched her go in silence before Robin decided to break it.

"I think our red-headed speedster has learned a lesson; don't piss off the black girl." he said, and seconds after he said it, a water bottle flew out of the tent and whacked the Boy Wonder in the head. Raquel must've sped it up, because it hit him so hard he fell backwards, unconscious.

Zatanna sighed. "He deserved that."


	24. Inertia

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**Chapter 24: Inertia**

**Summary: Raquel/Rocket learns that she should keep her belt away from the Boy Wonder.**

**I can so imagine Robin doing this O.O**

* * *

><p>"You're so lucky you can fly- I can always go around on my grappling hook, but flying without one? It must be awesome." Robin said as he sat down next to Raquel on the couch. She had been watching some random show on TV.<p>

The teams newest addition turned to him when he spoke. "It is- I've only been flying for a while, though. It took me forever to figure out how to actually fly." she said, and then an idea popped into her head. "You know, my friend Darnice used to belt once- want to try it out?"

Robin looked confused. "Your belt? What's a fashion accessory supposed to do?"

The African-American rolled her eyes. "That's where my powers come from, Boy Genius!" she told him, before reaching into the bag at her feet, and pulling out her belt. "Knock yourself out." she said, tossing it to him.

After a moment, a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Rock!" he said, standing up and running off. Raquel smirked as he ran off, amused.

* * *

><p><em>"Recognized: Batman 02"<em>

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked the minute he walked in. The whole team was training, except the Boy Wonder.

Raquel and Miss Martian, who were sparring, were the only ones not to respond when the whole team either shrugged or told him they had no idea where he was.

"I saw him running off to his room earlier- but I don't think he's come out yet." Wally told him, just as Raquel fell to the floor, and 'FAIL' appeared next to her.

The Martian smiled, before helping her up. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a cackle. Raquel was the only one to look around, trying to find the source, as she was the only one who hadn't really heard his laugh before.

From almost out of nowhere, Robin flew into the room. "I am Robin, the _flying_ Boy Wonder!" he said, before crashing right into the wall. Wally, being Wally, immediately started laughing.

Everyone else stared at him in shock as Batman walked over to his protege. When Robin saw his mentor approaching, he bolted upright, and flew out of the room, yelling, "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!"

Raquel face-palmed. "I'm starting to get the feeling I shouldn't have lent him by belt- and what's a _leedle..._?"


	25. The Demon, the Phone, and the Twinkie

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**Chapter 25: 'Death' and Demons**

**Guest Star: GREEN LANTERN/HAL JORDAN! xD **

**I don't own the Death by Twinkie idea... someone on deviantart does.**

* * *

><p>Each member of the team was in the living room- and they had reached a high level of boredom. So, they decided to think of different ways the League members could die. Not the best thing to do, and if a League member heard, they would probably be dead... but really, what was the harm?<p>

Artemis had started it. "I wonder how Batman will die." she had said thoughtfully. "Not that I want him to... just wondering."

The speedster smirked. "I know! He would go to Chuck E Cheeses, and not be able to handle the happy." he said, before standing up from his seat on the couch, and doing a rather hilarious imitation of Batman. "No! It's too colorful! I need the niiiight!" he said, as if being tortured.

This sent Artemis, Robin, Raquel, Zatanna, and M'Gann into fits of laughter. Kaldur smiled as he watched, and Conner was 'watching TV'.

Robin was the first to stop laughing. "And how would Flash die, Kid Genius?" he asked, curious to see his friends theory.

Wally paused to think about it, and then smiled. "He would die while using a really slow internet connection." he decided, with a grin. "Uh... Atom would get stepped on... I wonder how a Green Lantern would die."

"Give them a twinkie." Raquel said with a smirk. "Better yet, dump some yellow paint on one." he said.

Wally ran from the room, and returned with a banana. "I am safe! No Green Lantern will get me!" he said. Then he was staring at something that had appeared behind Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't notice, but everyone else did.

"Of course you are, Wally. Honestly, that would be pretty pathetic. Give a Green Lantern a twinkie, and they die. Or at least get weakened."

"Actually, Green Lanterns can handle the color- it's the light from a yellow power ring they can't handle."

"Whatever. I still say it would be funny..." Robin trailed off, and then looked to see who had spoken. Standing there, arms crossed, with an amused expression, was Hal Jordan.

The Green Lantern smirked. "Though I have to admit- death by twinkie sounds pretty cool." he said sarcastically. Wally, Robin, and Raquel just stared. Then, all at once, the three stood up and bolted out of the room. Hal just rolled his eyes, and walked back towards the zeta tubes. "I'll be back later- I don't..." he paused, as the ring-tone on his phone went off. He took one look at the phone, before throwing it over to the teens. "I am _not _answering that!" he said, before running towards the tubes, and disappearing in a flash of light.

Conner picked up the phone out of curiosity. Before he could do anything, Raquel and Robin ran back into the room, put it up in between themselves so they could both hear, and let the call go through. "Helloooo?" they said in unision, though it was drowned out by the voice of what could old be a seriously pissed off demon, asking where the hell he was. They clicked 'End' immediately, and then threw it towards the zeta tubes. Then it started ringing again.

"There is a demon on the other end of that phone!" Robin said, pointing at it. "Don't answer it!" he then yelled, before hissing at it, and running. Raquel ripped the banana out of Wally' hand, threw it at the phone, and then followed.

Kaldur stood up to go and see who was calling. The name Diana Prince showed up on the Caller I.D. He calmly walked back to his friends.

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked with a smile.

The Atlantean sat back where he had been before before answering, "An angry demon."

* * *

><p><strong>This was going to be about 300 words... but I had to add in the phone part for some reason v.v<strong>

**I'm going to say this now; thank you guys so much for so many reviews. I love you all x33**


	26. Any Key

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while- for those reading it, Suspended Animation should be updated in a few days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Any Key<strong>

"Come on- this should be easy!" Wally groaned. He was trying, and failing, to teach M'Gann and Kaldur how to use a game on his laptop. It wasn't working. "Just... do what the computer says." he said, watching as the game started to load up. **  
><strong>

M'Gann waited patiently as the game loaded on Robin's computer It was going faster than the Atlanteans, and when it finally loaded, she immediately started doing as the computer said, without an issue. Shouldn't that mean Kaldur should have no issue? Apparently not.

'Press any key to continue' popped up on the screen of Wally's laptop, and Kaldur frowned. "Where is the any key?" he asked, looking around the keyboard.

The speedster face-palmed. "There is no 'any key', Kal."

"But it clearly says 'Press any key!" The Atlantean said, still searching the keyboard. Wally watched him for about five minutes, before Kaldur closed the laptop, and pushed it away from him. "I am going for a swim." Kaldur said, standing up, and walking towards the zeta tubes.

Wally ran after him. "Why did you just close it and go?" he asked.

Kaldur ignored him, and continued walking. "Computers are stupid. Until I find out where the any key is, I won't use one again." he said simply, before walking into the zeta tubes.

_"Recognized: Aqualad B-zero-two"_

Wally groaned, and then called after him, "_There is no 'Any' key!_" _  
><em>


	27. Leedle the RIGHT way!

**Since a lot of you requested a 'Leedle' chapter in the reviews to Chapter 26, here ya go :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - Leedle the RIGHT way<br>**

"I just realized- Raq still has no idea what a leedle is." Wally said from where he was sitting on the couch. He and the team were all sitting in the living room, watching the news. The speedster was getting bored, so his mind had wanted to 'leedle'... and when he looked over at the team's newest addition, he realized nobody had ever explained it to her.

Raquel looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "No, I don't. All I know is that you and Robin both sound like complete derps whenever you say it."

"We aren't the only ones that say it!" Robin said from his spot on the floor, next to Artemis. "M'Gann will say it sometimes. And Zatanna... Kal's said it once, too."

The african-american girl rolled her eyes, but smiled. "So, what is this 'leedle' anyways?"

"NO!" Wally yelled, looking at her. "You're saying it wrong! If you're going to say it, say it right!"

"Wally, I just-"

"SAY NOTHING UNLESS YOU LEEDLE!"

"... you do-"

"I SAID SAY NOTHING!"

Artemis facepalmed. "Wally, stop yelling. There is no 'way' to say leedle." she said, as Raquel stood up, and began to quickly walk out of the room.

Ignoring her, he started to walk after Raquel. "Hey! You can't leave until you understand the leedle!" he said. She then ran out of the room- and Wally began to race after her. He would've caught her easily, if a jet of water hadn't splashed into his face, starting him. When he ended up tripping, she got away into her room in the Cave.

Wally glared over at Aqualad. "Dude!"

The Atlantean looked at him innocently. "I did nothing."

"Agh!" Wally turned away, and ran to where Raquel's room was. "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!" He screamed. They could hear him trying to get into the room, banging on the door, repeating himself over and over again.

Robin chuckled, and shook his head. "Poor Raquel- she'll be too scared to come out of her room."

"Wally, _shut up_ and g_et away from my door!_"

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!"


	28. Telemarketer

**Wonder Woman/Diana Prince and Green Lantern/Hal Jordan? ...  
><strong>

**I ship it e_e  
><strong>

**Next one shot is probably gonna be a WonderLantern, so be prepared :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Telemarketer<br>**

"Don't do it, Wally..."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kick your ass."

"But... the leedle!"

"No."

Raquel still hadn't forgiven Wally for pretty much trapping her in a room while screaming 'LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE'. Now, she didn't even want to hear the word. Whenever anyone said it, she would leave the room. Being the good friend she was, Zatanna would usually try to shut them up. Try.

They were all in Central City, at Wally's Uncle's house. They were all going to be camping out in the back yard; it was nice, since the last time it had been outside the Batcave. Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow were staying as well.

Wally frowned at her. "You're no fun- now I see why you like Kaldur." he said, and then ducked as a bottle of water was chucked at his head. "What! You're both so... eh." he said, just as the phone rang. Wally walked over to check the number, before announcing, "It's just a telemarketer..."

Raquel smirked. "Put it on speaker- I'll show you who's 'eh'."

The speedster raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she said.

"Hello?" Raquel answered.

_"Hello- is your mother home?" _The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"I have no mother."

The minute she said that, everyone (not including Batman) either smirked, gaped at her, or had to hide a laugh.

"_Well, can I speak to your father?"_

"Yeah, which one?" Raquel asked her with a grin. Her teammates were all trying their best to stay quiet. Flash and Green Arrow had to walk out of the room- she heard them laughing once in the other room.

_"Which one is home?"_

"Well, they're both home... but I don't thin you want to talk to Ron. He just went througb a tough breakup with his boyfriend, Kyle."

_"Oh, so your fathers' names are Ron and Kyle?"_

"No, no! My fathers names are Ron and David."

Artemis, M'Gann, and Zatanna were laughing so hard, they were crying. It was a miracle they didn't laugh out loud. Wallyand Dick had their faces hidden. Batman was just watching her; Kaldur and Conner were smiling, also containing their laughter.

_"So who's Kyle?"_

"I just told you, Ron's ex."

"_So Ron was cheating?"_

"Yes, but only because David was cheating with Billy, ou neighbor."

_"So Ron cheated only because _David cheated?"

"No, he THOUGHT David was cheating!"

By now, everyone in the room, not including Batman, was laughing. She was glad they weren't too loud.

"_So David wasn't cheating?"_

"I never said that."

"_Yes, yes you did!"_

"No I didn't."

_"Y-Yes! You did!"_

"Did what?"

"_Y-you... nevermind, have a nice day. Goodbye." _The telemarketer said, before the line went silent.

Seconds later, the whole room had burst out laughing. Raquel turned to them, and bowed, a grin on her face.

Flash and Green Arrow re-entered the room, still laughing. Batman was the only one not.

The Dark Knight sighed. "Add 'answering a phone' to the list of things the team is not allowed to do."


	29. Mischief

**This one-shot is for Epiccrossoverguy and scarlett mist :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Mischief<br>**

"The phone's ringing again." Raquel said, looking over at Wally. Why was there a phone in the cave? The stupid speedster gave up trying to figure out his phone, and decided it could be a cell phone for the Cave, instead. The problem was that nobody could answer it, because of Batman's new rule; no answering the phone.

Wally was playing a video game with Robin. "I know." the speedster said. "I'm not checking who it is..."

So, they all sat around on the couch. Raquel was sitting on the arm, while Robin and Wally took up the whole couch, moving every which way, both desperate to win. She watched with hardly any interest. It still kept her attention from wandering to the computer, announcing the arrival of Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

Raquel looked over at them, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"We thought you kids must be on a mission- nobody was answering the phone-number everyone got from Wally." Diana explained. Wally grinned, and started up his 'LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE', pleased that someone actually cared to call the number.

Robin looked at them with a smirk, and paused the game. "So you were coming here just to chill? Alone?" he asked, giving them a _look._

"I think they were going to more than just chill." Wally said, giving them an identical _look._

Neither Hal, nor Diana, said anything. They just looked at the two of them, both searching for something to say. Before they could, Wally and Robin decided to become total derps. They all saw it coming; the looks that appeared on their faces showed it.

The speedster turned to Robin. "Diana, I _loooove_ you!" he said, doing his best to sound older. The result was him sounding like the biggest derp in the world. By this point, Raquel was laughing her head off, barely keeping herself from falling off the couch.

The bird, somehow, stopped himself from laughing as well. "I love you too, Hal!" He said, doing his best 'girly' voice. Again, derpy.

The two then burst out laughing. Wally even fell off the couch, and Robin followed seconds later. Only Raquel managed to keep herself from falling onto the floor.

Diana turned around, and walked away, not even bothering to say anything. Once she left, Hal walked over to Raquel, as she was the only one that hadn't hit the floor yet, and took advantage of the fact she was about to fall off, and pushed her. He then turned around, and left the cave. The three teens were left, laughing- and it didn't help that Wally and Robin continued to do their Hal and Diana impersonations.

When Batman came by later on, he had no idea what to make of the teens on the floor, now asleep. He assumed he didn't want to know, and walked out, making a mental note to check the camera's, and see what new rule had to be added to the team's long list of things to not do.


	30. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Wally groaned from his spot on the floor.<p>

Conner looked over at him. "Then go do something."

"No!. The rest of the team is down at the beach- and I can't go down because of my stupid sunburn." He said grumpily, crossing his arms. Conner rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to the TV.

Not even a minute later, he heard a thumping noise. He looked over, to see Wally, patting the ground with his hands, as if he was making music.

Conner sighed. "How about I'll ask you some questions, to get your mind off being bored?"

"What kind of questions...?"

"Mal, Karen, and Wendy were asking M'Gann and I random questions the other day. They seemed to find it entertaining." The clone said with a shrug.

"Okay, then- shoot." The speedster said, watching him.

"What movie would best describe you?"

Wally thought about the question for a minute. "Barney, the purple dinosaur! Because... _I _love_ you, _and _you _love _me!_" He said with a grin.

Conner looked at him for a moment, before shrugging it off. "If you could be any animal, what would it be?"

"A worm- I'd have five hearts, and you can only break one." The red-head said, still grinning. He didn't notice that their teammates had returned to the cave, and were now watching them.

"Okay... who's your hero?"

The whole team waited for him to say 'Flash', and then start going on about how amazing his mentor was, but his fan-girl moment never came; Wally's reply surprised them.

"The toilet; it's been taking my crap for years." he told him. Conner just looked at him for a moment, before standing up, and walking away. Wally watched as he disappeared around the corner, before looking over at his friends. "Hey- what's up?"

Robin smirked. "I wonder what Flash would say if he heard that a toilet is more of a hero to you than him." he said. His phone was in his hand; he had been recording since he entered the room.

"Don't you dare, bird boy." Wally said, running at his friend, and tackling him to the floor, trying to get at the phone.

Artemis and Zatanna looked at each other, before stepping over them, and going down to the magician's room. M'Gann flew off to find Conner, and both Kaldur and Raquel sat down in the living room. Nobody payed much attention to the two teenaged boys rolling on the floor, fighting for the phone- not even when they heard a crack, sounding that the phone had broken.

"Damnit Wally- Batman will probably ban cell-phones now!"

"So? It's not like we can answer the- ROB, NO!"


	31. Mouthwash

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**50,000 hits, 119 favorites, 116 alerts, 333 reviews; thank you guys so much! xD**

**~Inspired by Onision's 'Truth or Dare'... because it just seems like it's so Wally and Robin~  
><strong>

**Things marked with a * came from the video, word for word.  
><strong>

**Chapter 31: Antiseptic Mouthwash  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot!" Artemis said. She was standing outside with Robin, Raquel, and Wally. Kaldur, Zatanna, Conner, and M'Gann decided to stay inside to not witness the disaster that was about to take place.<p>

Robin smirked. "Yep, he is. But you have to admit... this'll rock." he said, turning on the video camera, and turning to the speedster. "You ready, Wal-Man?"

The red-head smiled, and held up he bottle so the camera could catch the name on it. It was a bottle of antiseptic mouthwash.

"That list is just gonna keep growing. It's next additions will be 'No Truth or Dare' and 'No Putting Antiseptic Mouthwash Up Your Nose'." Raquel sighed.

As Wally tilted his head back and raised the bottle, he started to laugh, and paused. "This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done."

Artemis facepalmed, while Robin laughed.

Wally then raised the bottle again, tilted his head back, and began to dump to water... up his nose. Not even a second later, he stopped, and and coughed, falling down onto his knees. They could hear him trying to get the mouthwash out of his nose.

Raquel started laughing. "Oh god- Wally, that's _horrible!_ Why would you _do _that!"

The speedster stood up straight again, his eyes closed. "I got it in my eyes... and my brain." he informed them. "I have... fried my brain."

"You idiot; what if you die from that?" Robin asked, laughing.

"I won't die. My brain feels better already*!" Wally said, starting to blindly make his way back inside the Cave. "You guys should totally try this." he said sarcastically, nearly walking into the wall.

"Yeeeah... no. I think this is why stupid people do stupid things. It's so the intelligent people don't have to do it*." Raquel said, as she, Robin, and Artemis followed.

As Wally blindly made his way back towards where the rest of the team was waiting, he called out, "Is there any warning on the bottle that says 'Don't put up your nose'?"


	32. Footage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 32: Footage  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought Batman banned that show...?" Was the first thing Artemis asked as she walked into the Cave, early in the morning, ready for training. The whole team, except Robin, was sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob.<p>

"He banned a lot of things." Wally said with a shrug, not turning away from the TV.

Raquel and Zatanna both looked up curiously. "Why did he ban Spongebob?" the magician asked curiously.

"Robin and I had a 'leedle' issue way back before the Team, when I had only just become Kid Flash." The speedster explained, before laughing at one of the scenes.

Before anyone else could respond, Robin came running into the room. "We made Flash run into a wall, and Batman had to chase us all around the Watchtower while we were screaming 'Leedle'." he explained, stopping in front of the TV. "Now, you guys have to see what I found while I was looking at the Watchtower's security footage."

Kaldur frowned at the boy, as he connected his wrist-computer to the TV. "What were you doing, looking at the security footage? And who did you see?"

The Boy Wonder sat cross-legged on the floor. "Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Now _shush._" he said, playing the footage. Wally, Raquel, and Conner seemed to be the only ones that really wanted to know what they were about to be show.

They only watched it for a few seconds, when Wally stood up. "No. I just... can't handle seeing this."

Robin looked up at him. "But-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Wally shouted, covering his ears.

"I was just-"

"NO! LEEDLELEEDLELEEDLELEEDLELEE!" he started shouting.

He said it over and over again, until Raquel finally walked up to him, and slapped him. "Leedle one more time, and I'll kick your ass." she threatened. "You can't even handle two people _kissing?_"

"No... I can't handle two _adults _kissing." Wally said. "And by the way... LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!" He said, before speeding off- and the girl chased after him.

Artemis looked at Robin. "So... why were you creeping in this footage again?"

"It might be great for blackmail one day-" He started to say, but then, everyone's heads turned to look in the direction Rocket and Kid Flash had disappeared to, when they heard the speedster scream.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE- _WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BASEBALL BAT_?"


	33. What's Going On Over There!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 33: What is going on over there?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wally, Raquel, and Conner watched Robin as he talked to Batman on his cellphone. They were waiting for him to get off so they could finish the movie they were watching. Artemis, Kaldur, Zatanna, and M'gann already walked into the other room; The Boy Wonder had been talking for about half an hour now, and the four of them had known it would only be a matter of time before Wally did something stupid.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Robin said, keeping his back to them.

"Yo!" Wally suddenly yelled. "Put your pants back on!"

"I- _huh?_" Robin turned to his best friend. The look on his faced asked 'what the hell are you doing!'. "What- no, Batman, it's nothing-"

"Hey, Robin, pass the vodka!" Raquel then added, loudly. Conner gave the two of them looks similar to Robin's, before standing up and walking out. Smart clone.

"_What's going on over there!" _They both heard Batman's raised voice ask over the phone.

While Robin and Wally laughed, the youngest hurried to explain. "Nothing! It's just Rocket and KF-"

"_Why are they saying that?"_

"They think they're funny."

The speedster smiled. "Dude, we _know_ we're funny."

"Batman, I'll- I'll just call you back in a minute." Robin said, before hanging up the phone and glaring at his friends. "Are you two insane? Do that while I'm on the phone with a friend or something- not Batman!"

Raquel shrugged. "That just makes it funnier."

"Yeah? What makes it funnier is it won't be me he's after if he doesn't know you two are kidding- it's you two. He's probably gonna come here any minute to see what's going on."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Oh please! As if he's really going too-"

_"Recognized: Batman 0-2"_

"... ah hell."


	34. Summertime Pooping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Summer Poop Time, by Wally West<strong>

"Shut up, Baywatch."

"No."

"Shut. Up."

"No- you shut up, you... you poo." Wally said, keeping a straight face as he said it. They all knew 'Poo' wasn't what he wanted to say... but Batman was in the other room, with Black Canary and Icon, watching them.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Poo?" she asked, before sighing. 'Go poo in a swamp or something..."

Robin, Zatanna, Raquel, Kaldur, Conner, and , M'gann watched the two argue. They found it entertaining, since there was just about nothing to do in the Cave that day.

The speedster looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling and then he started dancing. "I see you poop your pants in the summer time!" He started singing. "Poop time! Summer time!"

Artemis glared at him. "Would you _please-_"

"Poop time! Summer time! Poop time! Summer Time!"

"I'll-"

"Poop Time! Summer time! Poop Time! Summer Time!"

While the rest of the team was in hysterics, the archer walked over to him and placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut. Your. Mouth." she said slowly, before removing her hand.

Wally looked at her, before clapping his hands up over his head. "Summer! Summer! Summer!" he called loudly, before lowing his hands and continuing to clap. "Poop! Poop! Poop!"

"That's it!" Artemis yelled, reaching forward and trying to grab his arm. The speedster avoided her, and sped off. While the blonde tried to chase after him for what felt like the hundredth time ever, the rest of the team could hear Wally chanting "Summer! Summer! Summer! Poop! Poop! Poop!"

* * *

><p><strong>One of the campers at the camp I work at did this... it was hilarious xD<strong>

**I'll try to update more often- camp takes a lot out of me, though Dx**


	35. Glowsticks

**65,000 hits, 409 Reviews, and 158 favorites and alerts. Thank you guys soooo much x3**

**Btw, work is done! So, I'll definitely be updating this again, this week, more than likely. I already know what Moment 36 will be :3**

**And thank you to the people that liked my iSniffMarkers facebook page! 40 likes! xDDD**

**Not the best chapter, but... I have to write this v.v**

**Chapter 35: Lightsticks**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be awesome." Wally said, as he finished taping the glow-sticks onto himself. In the dark-ish room, he looked like a stick-man. So did the rest of the team, not including Aqualad and Artemis.<p>

They were all in Coast City, in the middle of a black-out, at 11 at night. They were in the middle of watching a movie at Wally's Uncle's house... when everything had gone out. It really sucked, but of course, they found another way to amuse themselves. With glow-sticks.

"Let's go!" Robin said, before he walked out the door, and started walking down the dark street. The rest of the team rushed to follow, grins on their faces.

Nobody was outside. It was dead out. "Maybe we should just head back in." Zatanna suggested.

Robin was about to agree, when he saw a few teenagers walking down the side-walk, staring at them, while eating their ice-cream. "Look at the stick people- the people that live in the house must've decided to put up decorations." he heard one of them say.

"_They think we're decorations._" Conner said, amused, through the psychic link M'gann must've just set up.

Wally smirked. _"Good._" he said, before he, Zatanna, and the Boy Wonder started running towards the teenagers. They took one look at the 'stick-people' running towards them, before turning around, and running.

Raquel and Conner took one look at each other before following. M'gann watched the two with a frown, before following as well. The teenagers they were following were screaming, terrified of the running stick-people.

"Get _away,_ demons!" one of the teenagers screamed, throwing his ice-cream at one of the stick-figures. Robin stopped as it landed on his head, while Wally started laughing, before continuing to run, and starting to scream _"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!"_

_"He's... probably not going to stop." _Robin said, getting the ice-cream off his head. _  
><em>

"_I'm killing him- next thing you'll see tonight is a stick-woman killing a stick-man." _Raquel said, before running off after the speedster.

Zatanna laughed. "He's dead."

Not even a minute later, they heard a scream from the speedster- when they looked over at them, they saw two stick-people on the ground. One had lost an arm, and a leg...

Robin smirked. "If only the stick-man hadn't leedled..."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best... but yeah :| Updates will be coming more often now. I promise. Work is DONE. :D<strong>


	36. Slender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 36: Slender**

* * *

><p>Wally screamed and covered his face with a pillow, when a loud noise sounded from Robin's computer. His friend had been playing Slender for the past hour- he had beaten normal mode, and day-time mode... now they were in some mysterious $20 mode.<p>

"Dude- that was just me picking up a paper." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"NO! That is the Slender Man music. _He is coming!"_ Wally grumbled, his voice slightly muffled because of the pillow.

When the music changed again, both of them turned to the screen. They hadn't seen much of a difference in this new mode until now. The two of them looked at each other, before cracking up, and both falling off the couch, in stitches. Five minutes later, Slender Man had gotten him.

When Artemis, M'gann, Raquel, and Zatanna entered the Cave, they found the boys on the floor in the living room, grins on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Artemis asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked at them. The other girls looked at them with equal curiosity.

Robin stood up and looked at them. A moment later, his grin widened, as he started dancing. "_Give me twenty dollars! Give me twenty dollars! Give me twenty dollars! Give me twenty dollars!"_

All four girls watched him for a moment, before turning, and walking out of the room, deciding they really didn't want to know what the hell they had gotten into. Once they had disappeared into their room, they heard Wally join in.

"_GIVE ME TWENTY DOLLARS! GIVE ME TWENTY DOLLARS! GIVE ME TWENTY-" _

"Do they have an _off _switch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely short... Sorry v.v<strong>


	37. The Hat

**Chapter 37: The Hat**

* * *

><p>Zatanna, Artemis, and Raquel were greeted by a scream when they entered the Cave. Roy was huddled by the zeta tubes, looking around as though he expected something to attack him at any minute. Immediately alert, Raquel and Zatanna looked around for whatever had caused him to scream like that.<p>

Artemis looked at Roy with a frown on her face. "What happened? Is someone in the cave?" she asked quickly.

Roy shook his head. "It's the hat. It's back." he told her. "It came back to kill me."

All three of them turned to him, giving him an 'are you serious?' look. "What hat?" Zatanna asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The hat I used to wear when I was Speedy. I left it at the Cave of Justice, and I'm assuming Ollie took it... why is it here!?" he asked, looking around still.

Raquel face-palmed. "Roy, I highly doubt you're being stalked by your old hat."

"No, I am- there it is!" he said, pointing over to the other side of the room. "I'm telling you, it came back for me. It was revenge for me throwing it on the floor and then never wearing it again!" he said, standing up, and running into the zeta tubes.

They watched as Roy disappeared, before turning back to the hat- just in time to see Robin walk over and pick it up, a smirk on his face. "And that is how you scare a fearless archer." he said, as Kid Flash ran up next to him, with three or four of the same hats.

Artemis shook her head, not surprised. "Trolls." she said, before walking off to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Horribly written... but it's just to get through writers block.<strong>

**I need to work on my Young Justice/Harry Potter fanfic... check it out if you want! :P **

**Suspended Animation will be put on hold for now.**

**Love you allx3**


	38. Jalapeno Challange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 38: Jalapeno Challenge**

* * *

><p>"Just look at this moron." Robin said with a grin, as he pulled up facebook on his laptop. The rest of the team, not including Wally, was gathered around him. Once he made sure everyone was watching, he clicked on a video, and played it.<p>

Wally's smiling face popped up. "Hey guys, it's me, and um... I dunno if this has ever been done before, well... I was eating jalapenos, right? And... they're all gone now. What I have left is half a jar of jalapeno juice. I dunno if this has been done before, but I'm gonna do something called the jalapeno challenge. I'm too lazy to look up if it's been done before, and if it has, then... who cares?" he said with a shrug, before smirking and holding up half a jar of jalapeno juice. "But what I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna drink half a jar of jalapeno juice and record my own reaction, because I'll probably look back at this, and then laugh."

The video was silent, as Wally looked at the jar. "You know, this is stupid. I'm not gonna do this." he said, before standing up, and disappearing.

"Wow- he's actually making a smart decision, for once?" Artemis asked, shocked.

"Nope." Robin said, as Wally returned.

They couldn't see what the speedster was doing, until he held up a now full jar of jalapeno juice. "If you're gonna do it, you gotta use a whole glass. Okay." he said, taking a deep breath. "You know that feeling you get when you're gonna do something stupid and you're gonna hurt yourself, like jumping from a high elevation or something?" he asked, and looked at the screen for a moment.

"Dora much?" Zatanna asked quietly, watching the screen.

"No, neither do I." Wally continued. "This is probably the stupidest thing I'll do, until tomorrow." he then said, before he began to drink the jalapeno juice. He got a quarter of the way, before he started coughing. He looked like he was in pain, as he went to drink more.

M'gann's eyes widened. "Is he okay!?" she asked, clearly worried.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Just watch."

Wally had finished half, and seemed to be gasping for breath. "Half-A-Glass-Half-A-Glass-Half-A-Glass-Half-A-Glass-Half-A-Glass-Half-A-Glass..." he chanted, real fast, for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he chugged the rest of it. "Oh god." he said, setting the jar down. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..." he said, before looking at the camera. "I did it. I drank it all. Oh my god Don't do what I just did, please-don't-ever-do-this." he said, before disappearing, again, from view.

Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and Robin were cracking up, and their laughter doubled when Wally returned to the screen with a gallon of milk. He drank from the gallon, before setting it down, looking relieved. He looked at the camera again, and smiled- the milk had left behind a milk mustache. "Got milk?" he asked, before his smile widened, and he ended the video.

* * *

><p><strong>My stupid friend did this, and I was dieing xD<strong>


	39. The Poké Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 39: The Poké Ball**

* * *

><p>"Wally, what is that?" Robin asked, looking at the speedster as he was walking in with what looked like a white sphere in his hands. Wally was looking at it as though it was an interesting experiment.<p>

Without looking at his friend, Wally replied, "Bee's nest. I used to old art supplies to coccoon it, and then just took it down from the tree."

The Boy Wonder looked at his friend for a moment, before shaking his head, not surprised. "I was half expecting you to say it was your Poké Ball."

"Imagine?" Wally said, grinning. He looked around the Cave a moment before his eyes landed on Artemis and Megan hanging out in the kitchen, probably making some cookies.

Robin knew what the boy was thinking. "Wally, don't-"

"Arty, I choose you!" he said, throwing it in their direction. They both watched as it hit the wall near the archer's head, and split up. They froze, knowing this couldn't be good.

Only some bee's had survived- but it was still more than any of them wanted. Artemis and Zatanna immediately bolted into the nearest room possible, screaming something about getting him back for that.

The boy's ran in the opposite direction, into Wally's room.

Robin glanced at his best friend. "You might want to watch your back. Those two are gonna kill you." he told him. Ignoring the terrified expression on Wally's face, he turned away to call Batman, to let him know what stupid thing Wally had done this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but meh. Sorry for not updated in a while- not a very good past few months...<strong>

**Anyways, I'm back. I'm working on Suspended Animation again (After I edit and/or rewrite past chapters) and I'm starting a new fanfiction- I still need a name for it. The story is, what if instead of finding Superboy at Cadmus, they found Match? Before he lost it? Obviously it'll be AU. No, the ship won't be Match/Miss M. I would just... nope. NopeNopeNope.**

**Anyways again, sorry for the late update. And sorry this isn't the best chapter...**


	40. Boating

**Chapter 40: Boating**

* * *

><p>"We are not tipping the boats, Baywatch." Artemis told the annoying ginger next to her as the two of them made their way down to the water to join the rest of the team (not including Kaldur), Roy, Tula, Garth, and Captain Marvel. The day was simply beautiful. The blonde could feel the suns heat on her back, and was glad she had remembered sunscreen for once.<p>

Wally looked at her with a grin. "Never said we were going to." he told her, as he put an arm around her. "If we do tip, I'll let you kick my ass." he promised her, before kissing her on the cheek. Artemis couldn't help it when a smile tugged at her lips.

Both of their attention was snapped to the group by the water with the canoes, when Robin called to them "I said this when you two hated each other, and I'll say it now; get a room!"

Wally removed his arm, and ran down to the others. Before any of them knew it, Robin was in a headlock. It didn't take the Boy Wonder long to get out of it- and suddenly, Wally was on his back. Robin stood over his friend with a smirk, before walking over to his boat.

The rest of the team just watched the best friends with amused expressions. It was nice when they could just get a day off like this. When they could be goofy teens.

"There are only four boats- three will have four people, one will have two." Zatanna told them, as she counted the boats. They were all upside down.

"We should be able to practice CPR or something with these." Robin said, walking over to one of the boats, and sitting next to it. As if it was a real person, he started practicing chest compressions.

Raquel walked over to the boat next to it, and sat next to it. They thought she was gonna do the same thing- then she raised her hand, and pounded her wrist down on it. "This is a life saving device."

"Raq, the whole point of CPR is to help someone to breathe- not beat them." Zee told her friend, before grabbing hold of one of the boats the Boy Wonder and Rocket weren't playing with, and starting flip it over. Billy rushed over to help, even though she didn't really need it.

Robin stood up- only to have Wally jump on his back a moment later. Smirking, Robin let himself fall onto his back. The speedster saw this coming, and flipped around so he landed on top of his friend.

Zatanna looked over at the two. "Please do not eat my boyfriend, Wally." she said, as she dragged the boat over to the water. Tula and Garth flipped over one of the other boats, and pushed it into the water, as well.

Artemis walked over to steal the boat Raquel had hit. "You gonna come in a boat with Wally and I?" she asked, as she pulled it away, and flipped it over. When she got no answer, she looked up at her friend. Raquel was just watching everyone else. "What?" she asked, curious.

Raquel opened her mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. A moment later, she looked at the blonde. "I just realized... I'm hanging around with a bunch of white people."


	41. Class

**Chapter 41: Class**

**Sorry this is late! My computer had crashed :c**

* * *

><p>They had been sitting in the same room for the past hour, with Captain Atom. They had this class ever Saturday, from twelve to two o'clock, and the team was bored. Captain Atom never really had anything interesting to teach.<p>

Instead of having their 'classes' where they usually did, there was now a room in the Cave just for when they need to study, or do homework, since nowhere in the Cave is ever quiet. Not even the library.

Wally just stared blankly at Captain Atom, before sighing. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, loudly. Raquel, who had been next to him, jumped in surprise. By the looks of it, she had been falling asleep.

Captain Atom looked at the ginger, a frown on his face. "In fifteen minutes." was all he said, before turning away once more. The speedster stared at him for a moment, before slowly getting to his feet... and then running out of the room. The door barely made a sound as it closed.

Captain Atom looked at the door. The expression on his face was simply amused as he turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone, hide in the corner. Make sure Wally won't be able to see you from there." he instructed as he walked over to the door, and shut off the lights. Confused, everyone did as they were told. Captain Atom joined them moments later.

After less than a minute, they could see Wally's shadow outside the door. Then there was knocking. "Where did everyone do?" they heard him grumble- and then, he was gone.

Captain Atom stood up once more. "Get back to your seats." he told them, walking over to turn on the lights and unlock the door once more. By the time he turned back around, everyone was where they had been before.

The hero continued to teach as if nothing had happened. Catching on, the team went back to what they had been doing before- sitting in their seats, either keeping themselves entertained or falling asleep. Then, the door swung in, and a confused Wally West walked in.

The ginger looked around at them, speechless. "Where- you were all- the room was..." He pointed from them, to Captain Atom, to the door. Finally, he let his hand drop, and just looked at the man. "Sir, I think I'm high."

* * *

><p><strong>This happened in my Algebra class~<strong>

**R&R!**


	42. Camping - Part 1

_ERMAHGERD, I'M ALIVE! Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I was lacking a computer, and inspiration, until about a week ago. Now that school is finally going to end next Friday, I promise that I'll try and update this at LEAST once a week. I'll also continue to work on any and all fanfictions I already started but failed to finish._

_Camping is going to be a kind of mini-series within 77 Moments. There are going to be 4 or 5, and I probably won't be posting them one after another... sorry :c _

_I usually post these on my tumblr as well! in-this-carnival-of-rust is my tumblr, if anyone wants to find me~ **WARNING: Dr. Who, Supernatural, FMA, Peter Pan, and Star Trek spams are the norm. **Also, I'm starting to post these on DeviantArt (iSniffMarkers, just like on here)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Camping - Part 1?**

Dick looked down the hallway from where he was sprawled on the top bunk of the bed he was sharing with Conner, and wasn't surprised when he found that the lights in the girls room was still on. He could just barely hear them talking, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Part of him was tempted to creep down and listen in, but he didn't. The bed he was currently laying in was comfortable. Not as comfortable as the bed he was used to, but comfortable.

The entire team had decided to go on a camping trip. Dick was sharing a room with Wally, Conner, Kaldur, and Garth. The girls occupied the other two rooms; Donna, Raquel, and Zatanna in one room, and Artemis, M'gann, and Tula in another. More than likely, none of them were going to get any sleep, and when the time came for them to get up so they could go hiking, they were going to complain.

The boys had been sitting in darkness for the past hour, because unlike the girls, they didn't want to get into trouble with Batman. Then again, it didn't seem like any of the girls fears the bat. Dick would never forget the time when Raquel threatened to kick his mentors ass so hard that by the time he woke up, his cape would be back in style. To his face. How she was still alive, he had no clue.

The bird rolled onto his back, and attempted to look over his head at the ginger laying on the bed right next to his. Like Dick, Wally was on the top bunk. Surprisingly, he seemed to be fast asleep. Everyone had assumed that he wouldn't be able to shut up the entire time, and that they were going to have to either lock him in a closet, or force him to sleep outside.

Dick reached to the end of his bed to where his bag lay, and pulled out his camera. He turned it on, and flinched when it beeped several times. Through the darkness, he could see both Garth and Kaldur look over at him. The boy wonder waved at them, before slowly crawling over to the end of his bed. He quickly checked to make sure the flash was on, before raising the camera over the speedsters face. Something told him that one of the Atlantean's were going to attempt to intervene, so he quickly took the picture, before anything happened.

It turned out that Wally wasn't asleep, like Dick had thought.

The ginger screamed and shot out of bed, screaming unintelligibly. The boy wonder could've sworn he heard something about aliens and that they finally came for him. He stared at him for a moment, before falling back in his bed, laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. The light flickered on, and through the tears he saw Garth standing by the door, also laughing.

Wally had stopped screaming, and was breathing heavily from his bed. When Dick looked over at him, he couldn't decide whether his best friend was angry or confused. He decided to go with the latter. "I thought you were asleep," he defended himself, once he could actually manage it.

The speedster stared at him. Dick was about to ask about whether he was okay when he finally spoke. "I thought the aliens were coming to abduct me and take me to their planet so they can do tests on me to see how some human male's are so attractive- you scared the crap out of me!" he whined, throwing his pillow at his friend. Dick only just batted it away as his laughed renewed. His laugh mingled with those of Garth and Kaldur, and he was shocked none of the girls or Black Canary hadn't come to see what was going on yet.

Wally didn't seem amused. "Dude, I'm serious. You literally scared the crap out of me," he repeated, and they all slowly fell silent for a moment. Once his words sunk in, the laughter started up once more. Annoyed, Wally took the blanket and hid his head under it.

Below him, Dick felt the bed move, and he looked down to see Conner looking at his friends, confusion etched on his face. "What smells...?"

Under his sheets, Wally groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>The story behind this: I was on a camping trip with the Outdoors Club at my school a couple weeks ago. My friend flashed the camera in his friends face, and as he said, he 'was so scared he released his bowels'. It was the funniest thing ever, tbh. He did even more stupid things... and I will make ALL of those stupid things into stories soon enough c: Love you guysx3<strong>


	43. Handcuffs

**Chapter 43: Handcuffs**

**My friend is a genius, and she managed to get herself stuck in handcuffs. I stole that for this.**

* * *

><p>Wally didn't know how he had managed to get himself stuck in this situation.<p>

Well, maybe he did. He had been sitting in the cave, alone, and the Boy Wonder had left a pair of his handcuffs on the coffee table. Naturally, he had found them, and decided that he might as well play with them for a while. One, two, three times he placed them around his wrists on the largest setting, and slipped his wrists out. He continued to do this for what felt like forever, and he was quickly growing tired.

Last time, he thought to himself as he slipped the cuffs onto his wrists one more time. Before he had a chance to slip his hands out, there was a loud crashing noise from the kitchen. Wally yelped, and hopped to his feet- only for his foot to get caught on one of the coffee table's legs. His attempts to keep his balance were proved futile as he crashed face-first onto the floor, and groaned.

Disgruntled, Wally picked up his head and peered over to the source of the noise. A few of the pans he had poorly stored a few hours previously had come toppling down onto the floor. Grumbling about 'stupid kitchen-things', Wally pushed himself up onto his knees. He reached forward to place a hand on the arm of the couch, and paused when the gleaming handcuff that was still on his wrist caught his attention. Knowing that it would be easier to pick everything up without handcuffs, he pulled his wrist out.

Or, at least, he tried to.

In the spill, he had managed to tighten both of them. Wally's eyes widened as he attempted to pull the handcuff off one wrist, and then the other. No luck on either of them. "Come on!" he whined, jumping up to his feet. He tried everything he could think of- hitting them against the wall, separating them, even _vibrating_ out of them. Still no luck.

Officially done with that day, Wally collapsed face-first onto the couch. "Why me?" he mumbled into the fabric, before turning his head to the side to stare at the wall. He laid there for what felt like ages- in reality, it had been about ten minutes at most- before he heard the zeta-beams go off.

"_Robin B01_." He raised his head, eyes shining with a smile tugging at his lips, and turned his head to face the direction his best friend would enter from. "_Artemis, B-0-7,_" he froze, and the smile turned into a frown. Unfortunately, the robotic female voice wasn't done, yet. "_Zatanna, B-0-8. Rocket, B-0-9. Wonder Girl, B-1-2_." Then all he heard was the chatter of the girls, and then an eerie cackle that could only belong to Robin. Not too eager to confront Robin about his problem while Zatanna, Artemis, Raquel, and Donna was there, he sunk back into the cushions, and wished he had found something else to do.

The ginger tried to hardest to make himself invisible as he heard them grow closer. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to imagine him being someplace else. _Anyplace_ else. Like at Burger King, or Pizza Hut. Maybe Friendly's-

"Wally, have you seen my handcuffs?" Robin's chirped, suddenly at his friends side. Having been under the impression that the 14-year-old was still over near the zeta tubes, Wally jumped, and turned his head so that his green eyes could settle on the raven-haired boy. Then he saw the girls too close for his liking. He hastily shook his head.

Robin frowned. "Really? I could've sworn I left them right here..." his voice trailed off as he checked around the coffee table, seemingly making sure they hadn't fallen off the side. Wally continued to watch the girls, who continued to watch Robin. This irritated him- couldn't they just leave? Sure, he could ask Robin to take off the hand-cuffs with them standing right there, but they would never let him live it down. His eyes shifted and fell on Robin, only to find that he was fighting a grin that was slowly creeping its way onto his face.

The Boy Wonder knew exactly where his handcuffs were, and what had happened. "Jerk," Wally grumbled, still refusing to reveal his restrained wrists. He heard someone snicker, and resisted the urge to whip his head around and glare at whomever it was. Instead, he continued to watch Robin with narrowed eyes.

His mischievous grin finally broke through while Robin walked back over to his friend, and pulled the key for the handcuffs out of his pocket. Grumbling about how he was an evil little boy and that he was going to get him back for this, Wally reluctantly turned onto his side and extended both of his hands so that Robin could release him. The girls were trying their hardest to keep themselves from laughing while the cuffs finally slipped off his wrists. Not wanting to listen to any of their comments, he muttered a quick _'thank you' _to Rob before hopping up, and racing down the hall to his room. The whole way, he could hear the echoes of the girls laughter.

They weren't going to forget this any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>My inspiration has finally returned. I've got 5 chapters for this planned which means (hopefully) I will actually update more often. Just keep in mind that I've got school, and then I've got after-school activities, and other important things to do. Updates might not come EVERY week- but I SWEAR SWEAR SWEAR the longest I'll take is two weeks.<strong>

**The real reason I've been neglecting all my fanfictions is because I've become way too self-conscious about my writing. That, and I'm just going through a hard time, and it's hard to see (let alone write) the humor in certain situations now. Thankfully, I've found a few things now, and that'll keep me busy for at LEAST a month- and by the time this month draws to a close, I'll have more idea's. I'm determined to reach my 77 one-shots mark. And to re-write In The Year (and re-naming it wouldn't hurt), and Suspended Animation... and continue Mt. Hogwarts because I really miss writing that.**

**Okay, I'm done. Bye, love you guys if you're still with me~**


	44. Tylenol

**Chapter 44: Tylenol**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Wally asked, snatching the tube out of Robin's hand to see what he was holding. It was a small red and white container, and upon further inspection he learned that it was 'Tylenol Cream'. The speedster made a face as he flipped it around to look at the back. "Does it actually work?" he asked, surprised. This was the first time he had ever seen a cream like this.<p>

Robin huffed, and attempted to get it back from his friend. "Yeah, it does- and I kinda _need_ that, so if you don't mind-" before he could finish his words, Wally had danced away, before speeding over to the other side of the room and plopping down on the floor next to Megan, Zatanna, and Donna, who were working on a project for school. Zatanna had transferred over to the high-school in Happy Harbor the school year following her father giving himself up to become Doctor Fate, and Donna had started attending the school as soon as she had joined the Team. The poor magician had ended up having to make sure her martian, super-clone, and amazon friends didn't do anything too weird, sometimes.

The girls didn't pay him much attention as he continued to inspect the tube. The youngest sighed and walked over to join them, but made no further attempts to steal back his cream. The room was silent for a good five minutes- not including the sound of notebooks flipping from page to page- before Wally got bored, and decided to entertain himself. He looked around, before his eyes fell on an ant that wasn't too far from him. "_Relief!_" he exclaimed, opening the tube and squeezing some of the cream onto the small insect.

"Wally, what are you _doing_?" Donna asked, watching Wally with wide eyes. Next to her, Zatanna had stopped tossing her tennis-ball up and down, and instead turned her head to see exactly what was going on.

All eyes were on him now, as he raised the tube and continued to watch the glob on the floor. "I'm relieving it's pain," he explained, before squeezing some more cream onto it.

Robin, who was obviously fighting off an amused smirk, reached over and silently asked for the tennis-ball. Zatanna didn't hesitate to hand it over. "Wally, you're wasting my tylenol," he pointed out, tossing the tennis ball at the ginger sitting in front of him. It bounced off his chest and onto the floor- but it didn't get too far after that. Before it could get away, Wally's free hand darted forward and retrieved. Ignoring his friend, he started to apply the cream to tennis-ball. Torn between annoyance and amusement, Robin groaned. "Wally-"

"_Recognized: Artemis B-0-7, Rocket B-0-9"_

"If I throw this at someone, it won't hurt now," Wally interrupted him. Before anyone could stop him, or warn him that he shouldn't do anything stupid, the ginger jumped up and threw the tennis ball towards the zeta-tubes, where Raquel and Artemis had just arrived.

There was a yelp of pain, and next thing they knew, Raquel was glaring fiercely at the speedster. "_What_ did I do to you?"

"It wasn't supposed to hurt!" Wally defended himself, putting his hands up as if to surrender. "The Tylenol Cream didn't work. Blame that!" His words didn't seem to have any effect on the angry girl standing not too far from him. With a defeated sigh, Wally lowered his hands. "I'm already dead, right?" Raquel crossed her arms and nodded, confirming his words. The speedster sighed, before smiling. "Alright then. _Leedle leedle leedle LEE!"_ he shouted before running off to another part of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>I had one all written and done, but it was REALLY bad so I tried this instead. It still isn't that great but hey, whatever! I tried.<strong>

**This happened on the last day of school last year. Except they hit a car. **

**Sorry this is a few days late~**

**By the wayyyyyy! Can anyone recommend any GOOD fanfiction for me? I really want to read some good Loki and Thor fanfiction. (No romance or smut.) I found some, but they haven't been updated in forever and that really makes me sad. I just want some brotherly love/adventure/tension/rivalry. Or an AU that would work to.**


End file.
